Heart of a Dragon
by Farrel
Summary: Hiccup goes in search of the Night Fury he shot down but he gets more than he bargained for when he finds it.


I love this film so much.

**Heart of a Dragon**

**Hiccup trudged through the forest that surrounded the village, now and then kicking at the tufts of grass that threatened to wrap around his boots and trip him. His thoughts a storm that whirled around his brain, he knew his father was deeply disappointed in him and although he understood why he just wished for once that Stoick had listened. Jumping over a rock that jutted out from the torn earth he replayed the image of his capture of the Night Fury in his head. He still couldent quite believe that he had managed it, and yet he had watched the beast fall from the sky.**

**In fact it was the Night Fury that drew him into the forest he had to find it and so far nothing, nada, zip. Not one sign of the animal and Hiccup was starting to feel maybe he'd dreamed it.**

"**How do you loose an entire dragon?"**

**His voice echoed off the tree's and bounced back to him seemingly mocking him, sighing angrily he glanced upwards. His eyes widened at the sight that met them the fir tree in front of him had been torn nearly in half, his eyes followed the trail of destruction leading to a deep gouge in the forest floor that disappeared over a low hill.**

**Cautiously he moved along the trail, hardly daring to believe that maybe he was about to find what he'd been looking for. The churned earth stopped at a large bolder and it was with some trepidation that he peeked over, almost immediately he ducked back down his heart hammering against his chest as though trying to break through his ribs.**

**In the clearing below lay a huge bluish black form one wing stuck awkwardly in the air, while its front and hind legs were pinioned to its muscular looking body by the strengthened bolas he had fired at it last night. **

**Moving carefully Hiccup navigated the rock and silently approached the still form of the dragon, when it didn't move he grew slightly bolder and allowed a grin to steal onto his face, he could feel a well of triumph rise within him and it was all he could do not to shout and whoop for joy. Instead he drew his small knife and placed a foot of the downed beast a wide grin on his face.**

"**I have brought down this mighty beast!"**

**His happiness was short lived however as a deep rumble startled him, stumbling backwards he watched as the Night Fury stirred and shifted slightly. It was still alive then so he'd have to finish the job swallowing he gripped the knife tighter and very carefully took a step forward. **

**Suddenly one of its eyes flicked open and the young Viking found himself staring into the yellow eyes of the dragon. It was like staring into the depths of eternity that one glance from the animal shook Hiccup to his very core. He swallowed as the dragon let out another low rumble and blinked, its eye still focused on Hiccup and the knife he held.**

**Steeling himself Hiccup took another step forward desperately trying to ignore the stare that seemed to pierce him "I'm going to kill you dragon; I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father!"**

**The Night fury rumbled again, the sound low and unhappy sounding, it lifted its great head slightly as though to get a better look at his captor. Hiccup felt the dragon staring at him again and opened his eyes making himself meet the animals. **

**There was so much in that stare it make Hiccup tremble, there was no fear there no denial of what was about to happen just acceptance and perhaps a flicker of sadness. Squeezing his eyes shut Hiccup raised the knife higher aiming it at the animals chest breathing deeply willing himself to do the deed.**

**The dragon gave another low groan and let its head drop back to the floor its own eyes now shut waiting for the end that must inevitable come.**

**Minutes passed and still Hiccup stood there arms raised and then slowly they dropped the knife held now in one hand and he stared sadly at the animal lying prostrated on the ground in front of him.**

"**I did this..."**

**Hiccup suddenly looked up his mind made up he dropped to his knee's and feverishly began sawing at the ropes that bound the dragon. He glanced quickly over one shoulder making sure no-one was watching, if any of the others saw him now there would be hell to pay.**

**Unknown to him the Night Fury's eyes had snapped open feeling the ropes loosen their bighting grip. It tensed slightly understanding what was happening, a little unsure of why but relived he resolved not to kill but perhaps a little scare would do the little biped good.**

**As Hiccup cut the last rope he was suddenly thrown backwards and pinned to the ground by one powerful paw. Dark claws digging into his flesh slightly, he gulped and looked up into the dragons face inches from his own. This was it then he'd been weak and now he was going to die. The mouth of the beast opened showing razor sharp teeth, Hiccup struggled not to breath in the foul breath and then a noise unlike any other filled his ears.**

**Then the pressure on his chest was gone as was the dragon he gained his feet shakily and watched as the Fury disappeared off into the trees.**

**He turned to leave his legs shaking so bad he tripped and fell, scrabbling to his feet he swallowed back bile trying not to throw up. His ears still ringing with the Fury's roar he set off back towards home deciding with astonishing finality that he would never kill a dragon.**

**END**


End file.
